1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
Optical properties of the liquid crystal display device may be closely correlated with a cell gap, which is distance between the first substrate and the second substrate. For example, the contrast ratio and the viewing angle are known to be dependent on multiplication of double refraction Δn of the liquid crystal molecules and the cell gap. Accordingly, if the cell gap is not uniform, the optical properties thereof may become non-uniform. If the liquid crystal display device is bent, especially in a flexible liquid crystal display device, it may be difficult to maintain a uniform cell gap.
If transformation happens in the flexible liquid crystal display device, the cell gap corresponding to an area where the transformation happens becomes narrower than the cell gap in other areas.
Accordingly, the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer corresponding to the transformed portion may deteriorate, which may deteriorate the brightness uniformity of the liquid crystal display device.